Brief Thoughts
by Meg0613
Summary: I love reading drabbles but I have not written many of them. I actually find them difficult because you have to say more with less words, so I am challenging myself to write more of them. Please send me some prompts!
1. Chapter 1

A Big Decision

For the Barson Daily prompt Sudden.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Munch asked her while he sipped his coffee and she pushed her eggs around her plate. They were sitting at a diner around the corner from the one six, where Liv had surprised him with her announcement.

"I am sure Munch." She reiterated for the tenth time.

"Don't you think it is a little sudden?" He questioned, wanting to know she was certain.

Olivia laughed out loud, "We have known each other for twenty years Munch how could it be sudden?"

"Still, Liv I want to know that you are sure. This is a really big decision." He questioned again.

Olivia sighed Munch never made these things easy, but it was one of the things she loved about him. She pushed back slightly from the table resting her hand on her ever expanding stomach, "Yes Munch, Raf and I know that it is a big decision and yes we have thought it over carefully and we want you to be this baby's godfather."

"Well I guess it is my responsibility to teach the Benson Barba children to question authority." He said with a smile.


	2. The Letter

The Letter

For TheBarsonDaily prompt Brief

"Carmen did a messenger take that brief over to Lieutenant Benson yet?" Barba inquired. He was just returning to the office after a pre trial hearing.

"Yes, just now." She answered. Barba nodded, dropped his suitcase on the floor, removed his coat and sat down at his desk. The blue folder containing the brief she was to review was still sitting on the corner. "Carmen, are you sure he got it?" He questioned.

"Yes, I handed him the envelope with her name on it sitting on your desk." She replied.

Barba sat momentarily confused until he remembered the letter, written one night after she had turned him down for a drink. He had returned to his office drank to much scotch and poured his feelings out in a letter to her. Why had he not thrown it away?

Panic began to set in as he dashed from his office on a desperate quest to stop the messenger, of course he was stalled by multiple people on his way from the office. When he reached the sidewalk traffic was at a complete standstill. He began to run in his suit the distance between One Hogan Place and the 16th precinct.

He arrived outside her squad room breathless and tired. It was late and the room was empty but she was at her desk, reading from a piece of paper. He regained his breath and walked to her door.

"The messenger brought the wrong paper." He said awkwardly.

She looked up tears in her eyes, "Do you mean this?" She asked walking towards him holding the letter like evidence.

He looked down and then back up, "Every word" he confessed.

"That messenger deserves a big tip." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	3. The Letter Part Two

The Letter Part Two

 _What was in the letter that he wrote her?_

For the Barson Daily prompt Reject

She had rejected him again, it was another one of those cases, and he could see the sadness behind her eyes and feel the heaviness weighing her down and she was shutting him out. If only he could make her understand that she could trust him with her pain. The third glass of scotch must have lowered his inhibitions because he reached for a pen and paper and began to write.

My Olivia,

I need you to know I see it, the pain that you try and hide when these cases get to close. I can feel the weight that you wear like a coat when the best possible outcome still leaves people's lives in ruins. The only way you know to fight for the victims is to carry their pain as if it was your own. I won't try and tell you not to do that because I know it would do no good, it is part of who you are. I know your past attempts to share this weight with others have left you even more guarded. Others have wanted to carry it for you or wanted you to leave it all behind, to choose them over your calling. I don't want any of that Liv. You don't need me to carry your weight and I am not asking you to give anything up for me. What I want is to be the hand holding yours saying that we can do this together. You don't have to hide from me, I see you Liv and I love what I see.

Love,

Rafael

Hastily he wrote her name on an envelope and placed the letter inside, maybe one night he would find the courage to let her see a little more of him as well.


End file.
